Be Mine
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens if Derek finally decides that on Valentines day he's gonna tell Penelope how he feels, what if Penelope starts getting gifts from an admirer, will Derek lose her to her admirer or will him and Penelope finally get together
1. Chapter 1

Be Mine-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia blew out a deep breath and rubbed her temples after hanging up from her best friend, her hotstuff, Derek Morgan, the team was currently away on a case and she had just finished giving them the information her babies had turned up. She turned her chair around when she heard somebody knocking on the door.

She said, "enter mere mortal", the door opened and Anderson laughed and said, "this was just delivered for you Penelope", he walked over to her and handed her a manila envelope. She said, "thanks Anderson", he said, "no problem", she then watched him turn around and walk back out of her office.

Her attention then fell to the envelope in her hands, she looked and the only name on it was hers, their was no return address, no way of her knowing who it was from. She slowly opened it and saw 2 pieces of candy and she poured them out on her desk and she grinned when she read them.

One piece said, "BE MINE", the other said, "I LOVE YOU", she said, "I wonder who se" and then she had another knock at her door, she said, "come innnnnnn" and then she looked up to see Kevin standing in her office. She said, "what can I do for you Kevin"?, he pushed his glasses up and said, "plum sauce I".

She held up her hand and said, "don't plum sauce me Kevin, what do you want"?, he said, "well tomorrow's Valentines Day and I was hoping that you'd be my Valentine". He then handed her a box of candy, she said, "thank you Kevin but I can't accept this" and handed the candy back to him".

He said, "w w why not"?, she said, "we're not together anymore Kevin and we haven't been for a while and you know that", he said, "but I love you and I want you back". She stood up and punched her finger into his chest and said, "you love me, you love me, boy you should have thought of that before you cheated on me with Thea from accounting".

His mouth flew open and he said, "it was an accident", she laughed and said, "ohhhh so you tripped while you were naked and fell into her is that it"?, he pointed his finger and opened his mouth and readied to give his side of the story when their was another knock at her door. She said, "come in" and once again she saw the smiling face of Anderson.

He stepped in and said, "these were just delivered for you Penelope", he walked the vase containing one dozen long stem roses over and handed them to her. She smiled and said, "ohhhh they're beautiful, thank you", he said, "you're very welcome", he then smiled at Kevin and said, "hey Kevin", Kevin said, "hey Anderson".

Penelope said, "Kevin I'm finished fighting with you, we're over and the sooner you get that better it will be", he opened his mouth and she said, "Anderson can you please escort him out of here, he's giving me a headache"?, he said, "sure" and then looked at Kevin and said, "please leave Kevin or I'll call security and have you escorted from here physically".

Kevin said, "I'll go but this isn't over", she said, "ohhhhh yes it issss" as she watched him walking out of her office, she then said, "thanks again Anderson". He said, "no problem" and he headed back out into the hall and closed the door behind him, Penelopes attention then went to her beautiful flowers.

She looked for a card and then when she found it she picked it up and read, "BE MINE, I LOVE YOU", she tapped the card to her chin and said, "I wonder who these are from"?, she was then pulled back to reality when her phone started ringing. She picked it up and said, "speak and be heard my super friend".

Derek laughed and said, "baby girl I need you to look something up for me", she sat down and said, "jazz hands ready, give it to me stud", he laughed and said, "I need you to look up a Samantha Cassady". Penelope said, "what am I looking for", he said, "I'll take what ever you find for me gorgeous".

Penelope said, "I'll hit ya up when I find something", he said, "you sound chipper today goddess", she said, "I am, ohhhh hotstuff I got 2 gifts today". He said, "ohhhh really now and what were they and who were they from"?, she said, "well the first gift was an envelope with 2 pieces of candy, 1 said be mine and the other said I love you".

Derek said, "who was it from"?, she said, "I have no idea their was no name, no address, nothing", he said " you said you got 2 gifts, what was the other gift"?, she said, "a dozen long stem roses". Derek said, "wasn't their a card with your flowers"?, she said, "their was but it said the same thing as the candy, be mine, I love you".

He said, "sounds like you have a secret admirer baby girl", she said, "things like that don't happen to me sugar", he said, "and why don't they"?, she said, "well look at me angel fish I'm not the type of woman that men write songs about". Derek was getting ready to argue with her and Reid walked into the room and said, "we've got to go Morgan, their's been other body".

Derek said, "gotta go gorgeous but hit me back when you find out what you can for me", she said, "you know it" and then the call ended and she started letting her fingers fly across the keyboard as she looked for the information he had asked for.


	2. Chapter 2

Be Mine-Ch 2

A few hours later Penelope was grabbing her things and getting ready to head to the door when she saw Anderson standing there with a small box in his hands. She said, "whatcha got there"?, he said, "no idea, it just came for you", she said, "another gift for me"?, Anderson laughed and said, "yeah and it looks like I barely caught you".

She said, "yeah another couple of minutes and I'd be gone", he said, "here you go" and he handed her the box, she shook it and couldn't hear anything rattling inside so she decided to open her gift when she got home. As she walked toward the elevator she couldn't help but wonder who the gifts were indeed from.

It wasn't long before she was walking through her front door, she toed off her shoes and locked the door and walked over to the couch and sat down with the box in her hands. She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "now let's see what you are and if their are any hints on who gave you to me" as she started opening the box.

She gasped in surprise when she saw a beautiful watch, she pulled it out of the box and looked at it, the face was surrounded by diamonds and rubies, it was the most beautiful watch she'd ever seen in her life. She looked down in the box and saw a note, she picked it up and smiled as it said, "IT'S TIME FOR US TO BE TOGETHER.

Penelope said, "noooooo that's not creepy at all", she pulled out her cell and dialed Dereks number, after a few rings he said, "yeah baby girl", Penelope said, "Derek I got another box after I talked to you". He said, "wow momma somebody is definitely trying to get your attention", she said, "they are Derek, they are".

He said, "what's in the box"?, she said, "a beautiful diamond and ruby watch", he said, "wow that sounds expensive", she said, "it looks like it cost him a small fortune". Derek said, "any idea who it's from"?, she said, "not a one but their is a note in the box and it's starting to creep me out a little".

Derek said, "what did the note say"?, she said, "it's time for us to be together", he said, "baby it could mean nothing", she said, "yeah or a serial killer could be after me". He could tell she was scared and he said, "I'll make a few calls and have your house watched okay"?, she said, "you're to good to me hotstuff".

Derek said, "don't worry, nobody's going to hurt you", she said, "what would I do without you"?, Derek said, "I'm not going anywhere baby girl, you're going to be stuck with me for a long long time". She grinned and said, "promise"?, he said, "promise", she said, "thanks handsome, this goddess is exhausted so I'm gonna get off here and soak in a hot tub".

She grinned again as he said, "happy valentines day goddess", she said, "happy valentines day to you to sugar", after the call ended she headed through her apartment and grabbed her ipod and headed into the bathroom. After the day she'd had she needed to soak all of her pains and thoughts away.

As she sank into the tub she sighed happily as the warm bubbly water cascaded all over her body, she laid her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. About half an hour to 45 minutes later she got out of the tub and put her night clothes on and headed through to the living room.

She stopped when she saw a table beautifully set with roses in the middle, she smelled the most amazing smell and she said, "w w who's there"?, she heard somebody walking out of her kitchen. Her heart was racing and when she saw a shadow she said, "who are you"?, she sighed happily when she saw Derek standing in front of her.

He said, "easy sweetness, it's me, it's Morgan", she ran and wrapped his arms around her and said, "what are you doing here"?, he said, "I wanted to surprise you". She said, "well you surly did that b b but wait, why aren't you with the team"?, he said, "we caught the unsub and flew home, nobody called you because I wanted to surprise you".

She said, "why don't you take your coat off"?, he said, "when I do it will explain everything", she said, "everything"?, he nodded his head and started slowly unzipping his coat. When his coat was unzipped he slid it off of his body and tossed it on the couch, she gapsed in surprise when she saw the banner across his chest that said, "BE MINE, I LOVE YOU".


	3. Chapter 3

div dir="ltr"Be Mine-Ch 3/div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr"Penelope said, "h h hotstuff, what's happening"?, he stepped closer and said, "be mine I love you", she said, "is this a joke because if it is I'm not laughing". He touched her face and said, "no joke, I love you baby girl and I have been in love with you since the day we met", she said, "but you never" and he said, "I was afraid, afraid that you wouldn't want me, that I wasn't good enough for you"./div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr"She said, "silly man, I've been in love with you since I first laid my eyes on you", he said, "you didn't say anything", she said, "look at me Derek, most men won't cross a smoky bar for a woman like me". He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips gently and then said, "I would baby girl, I would"./div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr"Derek said, "I've wanted to tell you how I feel for a long time but didn't have the courage", she said, "are you sure that you want me, fat, geeky oracle of all knowing all seeing"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I want you and only you". She opened her mouth to speak and he pout his finger over her lips./div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr"He said, "baby girl will you be my valentine"?, she said, "yes hotstuff, yes yes" as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, he smiled as she said, "something smells good". He said, "well it's either me or the food on the table". She laughed and said, "don't get me wrong handsome you smell good but that food smells amazeballs"./div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr"Derek laughed and said, "well I got your favorite", she said, "you didn't", he said, "ohhhhh I did and you have a special dessert", she said, "special dessert huh and what's that"?, he said, "well I have a box of chocolates for you to tease you but your main dessert is little ole me, your hotstuff"./div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr"Penelope her finger down his chest and said, "little ole you is enough" and then he said, "I want to wine you, dine you, dance with you and then spend the rest of the night showing you how much I love you". She said, "hang on a minute" and ran back into her bedroom and came out with a handful of gifts for him./div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr"He said, "sweetness what is all of this"?, she said, "open them and see", he opened the first box and found a box of candy tarts that had sayings like I luv you, kiss me, be mine". He winked at her and said, "count on it sweetness as he put the candies back in the box, she then handed him another gift and giggled./div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr"Derek said, "ohhhh it must be good if you're giggling", he said, "hmmmm knowing my baby girl it's hard to tell what's in here", he opened the box to find a pair of red fluffy handcuffs. He said, "baby girl you are a vixen". She said, "guilty as charged sugar", he said, "what am I suppose to do with these"?, she leaned in and whispered, "later you can use them on me if you want or I could use them on you"./div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr"  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr"He said, "or maybeeeeeee both"?, she wiggled her eyebrows at him and said, "maybe angel fish, maybe", she then handed him his last gift and smiled. As he opened the gift he couldn't help but grin wondering just what was in the box, when he took the lid off the box he laughed when he saw a huge Hersheys kiss inside./div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr"Penelope said, "maybe later we can" and before she could finish her sentence he crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, she thrust her tongue inside his mouth and moaned against his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as their tongues battled for control./div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr"He pulled apart and said, "the food can wait" and she squealed in surprise as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and carried her through her living room and toward her bedroom./div  
/div 


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter contains sexual content  
Be Mine-Ch-4

When they walked through the beaded curtain he gently put her down and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to", he then reached for the hem of her shirt and started pulling it over her head. Much to his delight she wasn't wearing a bra, he said, "perfection, you're perfection baby girl" as he cupped her breasts in his hands.

She closed her eyes as he started kneading her nipples in his fingers, she bit down on her bottom lip as he dropped to his knees and took one of her nipples into his mouth. She threw her head back and moaned his name as he started twirling his tongue around her nipple, it wasn't long before he switched to the other one.

He then kissed his way up to her lips, his hands then slid their way down to her sleep shorts where he pushed them and her panties down over her hips. Penelope grinned at him and said, "my turn" as she started removing the sash first and then his coat and shirt, Derek closed his eyes as she ran her hand up his chest and said, "chiseled perfection".

Her hands then slid down to his belt where she made quick work of getting it freed from his pants, next went his pants and boxers and when his erection sprang free she said, "is all of that for me"?, he said, "every inch is for you and only you". He stepped out of his pants and boxers and kicked them aside and then watched as she laid down.

When she was on the bed she said, "make love to me Derek", he smiled and said, "your wish is my command" as he joined her on the bed, he quickly lined himself up at her entrance. As he started sliding inside her for the first time he saw pain go across her face, he stopped to allow her time to adjust before sliding the rest of the way inside her.

Penelope smiled up at him as he wiped away the tear that had slid down her cheek, he said, "are you alright"?, she said, "more than alright, I'm perfect", she then wrapped her legs around his waist letting him know that she was ready for more. Derek then leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss as he started sliding in and out of her.

The room quickly filled with their moans and groans as the lovers worked to build each other up for a passionate release, as they made love neither could have believed that this day would end so perfectly. Penelope raked her nails up and down his back earning hisses of pain and pleasure from her lover.

As they moved as one they were showing each other how much they loved and desired each other, a long time later Derek felt her tightening up around him and he smiled against her lips as he quickened his pace. A few hard deep thrusts later he exploded inside her as she joined him in release.

He collapsed on the bed beside her and said, "that was perfection", she rolled over onto her side and kissed his lips and said, "I love you", he ran his hand down her back and said, "and I love you". She sighed happily and said, "HAPPY VALENTINES DAY HOTSTUFF", he grinned and said, "HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO YOU TO SWEETNESS".

Derek then watched as she jumped up out of bed and ran naked through her apartment, she came back twirling the cuffs on her finger, he grinned and said, "ahhhh my girl is naughty isn't she"?, she said, "Derek Morgan you're under arrest" as she put the cuffs on his wrists. He said, "do 'I have the right to remain silent"?, she straddled his waist and said, "if you think you can"

As she sank down on him he knew that remaining silent wasn't going to be an option as once again their moans and groans filled her bedroom as they started on their second of many rounds of passionate love making  
ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	5. Chapter 5

Be Mine-Ch 5

Epilogue- 1 Year Later

Penelope looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms and said, "I can't believe she's ours", Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I love you baby girl". He then kissed his daughter on the top of the head and said, "and I love you princess", Derek and Penelope were married 6 weeks later and a couple of months later she found out she was going to have a baby.

The results of which was now in her arms sleeping, Derek said, "we really need to decide on a name for her", Penelope nodded her head and said, "any ideas"?, he said, "I have a name that I think you're going to like". She said, "and what name is that"?, he said, "what about the name Jasmine"?, Penelope said, "ohhhh I love that and we can call her Jazzy".

Derek said, "okay what middle name do you like"?, Penelope said, "what about Nicole"?, Derek said, "I love it", Penelope looked down and said, "Jasmine Nicole Morgan is that who you are"?, the baby started moving around in her arms and looking her up in the face fussing. She said, "I think she likes it".

Their attention was then pulled to the door when they heard a knock, Derek said, "come in", they smiled when their family walked through the door to her room. Fran was the first over to the bed and said, "how are you feeling honey"?, Penelope said, "exhausted and happy, I've never been happier in my life than I am right now".

Reid said, "Garcia she's beautiful", Derek said, "she looks just like her momma", Penelope winked at him and said, "you might be a little biased handsome". He shook his head and said, "no mam I'm not", Emily said, "she's gorgeous, have you decided on a name for her yet"?, they nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Penelope said, "everybody we want you to meet Jasmine Nicole Morgan aka Jazzy", JJ said, "a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl", Hotch said, "ohhhh she's going to be a heart breaker when she gets older". Dave said, "Morgans going to have to beat the boys off with a stick", Derek laughed and said, "that I am boys, that I am".

Derek said, "she's the best valentines day gift ever", Penelope said, "ohhhh I'm so sorry", Fran said, "for what honey"?, she said, "for making you all miss your valentines plans". Hotch said, "being here with you guys is where we all wanted to be, we can go out for dinner and dancing any time but being here with you when your first child is born, we can't do that again, she's special, she's your first baby and no matter how many you have it won't be the same".

Fran said, "that's true, I have 3 babies and I love them all but Sarah was my first, ohhh you should have seen how protective I was, if I could have I would have wrapped her in bubble wrap" causing everybody to laugh. Derek reached into his pocket and said, "I have something for you sweetness".

He pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, she said, "ohhhh Derek it's beautiful", he said, "today makes a year since I told you how I felt and I wanted to show you how much I love you". Everybody smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger and then bring her hand up to his lips and kiss it.

Penelope said, "it's beautiful", she then looked down at her daughter and said, "what do you think Jazzy, do you like mommys ring"?, the little girl started fussing and Derek said, "she likes it, she likes it. Penelope looked up at Fran and said, "would you like to hold your granddaughter"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'd be honored" as Derek slid the baby into her arms.

He then joined Penelope on the bed and wrapped his arm around her, Penelope said, "I have something for you to handsome, it's in my bag", he handed her bag to her and she got out a box and handed it to him. He opened the box and smiled down at what was in the box, Dave said, "what is it son"?, Derek wiped away a tear and then held up a little plaque that read, "TO THE BEST HUSBAND AND FATHER IN THE WORLD, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, WE LOVE YOU".

Reid said, "awwww that's beautiful", Derek nodded his head and said, "that it is pretty boy, that it is" before leaned down and kissed his wife gently on the lips. As Penelope looked around the room she knew that all of her happiness started with two little words and those two words would always remind her of the wonderful life she had.

Those two words were BE MINE and hearing those words from her then best friend and now husband still brought a smile to her face and she knew that they always would.

THE END

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYBODY


End file.
